


Breaking All The Rules

by gooberzayn



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Tribadism, lerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberzayn/pseuds/gooberzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has zero plot it’s just Leigh-Anne and Perrie having sex that’s it that’s the whole story. Special thanks to Rhee and Chelsea for reading this over for me and helping me improve it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking All The Rules

Perrie hovers over Leigh-Anne, straddling her hips and smiling wickedly at her.  
“I told you they’d be gone all day.” she says, leaning down to kiss her  
“I’m sure I was the one who said that.” Leigh-Anne replies.  
“Yes, but I’m the one who suggested we do this to pass the time.” She gently pushes Leigh-Anne down onto the bed, her already naked body falling softly against the sheets.

Leigh-Anne opens her mouth to reply, but her words are replaced by a soft moan as Perrie begins to circle her hips and grind down onto her. She really is trying to reply, but her brain forgot whatever it was that she was trying to say. Perrie leans down and softly bites into the crook of her neck.  
“What was that you were saying?” she asks, as she begins to kiss down her neck and blow on her nipples.  
“Mmmmf,” is all Leigh-Anne can reply with, and she hates herself for it, but it feels so damn good to have her nipples played with.  
“That’s what I thought.”

Perrie moves her mouth over Leigh-Anne’s nipple and begins to flick her tongue out at it, bringing her hand up to pinch the other one. Then, she brings her other hand around, placing it into the small of her back to slightly tilt her upward, and starts to trail kisses down the middle of her chest. Leigh-Anne’s breathing grows ragged, and she reaches her hand down to tangle her fingers with Perrie’s.

“Remember, no loud moaning; we can’t attract any attention to ourselves.” They were in a hotel, their first stay in New York, and they’d already learned from Jesy how thin the walls are.  
“Mmhm.” she nods, as Perrie untangles their fingers and moves her hand down slowly dragging her index finger up and down Leigh-Anne’s pussy, spreading her juices all over her clit. She pushes her legs farther apart, kissing inside her thigh before she bends down, flattening her tongue, and licks long, slow stripes up to her clit. Leigh-Anne quickly sits up, her body reacting immediately to the pressure, rocking her hips in towards Perrie’s mouth. She drags her fingertips over Perrie’s back and uses her left hand to keep herself steady. She throws her head back and takes quick, shallow breaths.

Perrie quickens her pace, flicking her tongue faster and slowly pushing Leigh-Anne back down onto the bed with a hand on her chest. She covers Leigh-Anne’s clit with her mouth, and begins to swirl her tongue around it, holding her hips down and looking up at Leigh-Anne while she bites on the pillow next to her and lets out tiny, high-pitched moans. The colors around her swirling to the rhythm of Perrie’s tongue so that she couldn’t focus on anything. 

Perrie lets out a low “mmmmm” and the vibrations cause Leigh-Anne to prop herself up on her elbows, staring down at Perrie with a look of scandal and her mouth wide open.

She does it again, and Leigh-Anne’s arms give out, causing her to crash back down onto the bed, quickly placing her hands over her breasts and pinching her own nipples. Her back arches, but she keeps her hips down, trying her best not to move them. She closes her eyes, and her eyebrows pull together, she starts breathing even harder.

She removes her mouth, lifting up to lap at Leigh-Anne’s clit, and then kiss each of her labia. She moves up to her stomach, licking and kissing at the skin around her bellybutton.  
“What do you want?” she asks, slowly palming at Leigh-Anne’s clit in the process and Leigh-Anne reacts by circling her hips into Perrie’s palm, letting out one more long moan before she pulls Perrie up to her, cupping her face in her hand, and kisses her. She pulls her up a bit further, cupping her breasts this time, and takes one into her mouth, sucking hard on it while moving her hand down to insert a finger into Perrie.  
“God, you’re wet.”

Perrie nods in agreement as she arches her back, spreading her legs open a little more and Leigh-Anne inserts another finger, moving them both in and out at a deafeningly slow pace. Perrie’s breaths are short and shallow, she looks down at Leigh-Anne who in turn, stops sucking on her breast and begins to slide her tongue slowly over the nipple.  
“Shit,” she breathes out. “Tell me--”  
and Leigh-Anne moves her fingers faster, and rakes her teeth over her nipple.  
“Ah,” she lets out. 

 

Leigh-Anne slows down her fingers, adjusting Perrie to the loss of contact, then removes them, brings them up to her mouth, and sucks on them. She takes them out as Perrie begins to suck on her neck and says  
“I just.. want you. That’s it.”

Perrie lifts her head up and kisses her, her thumb gently moving over her cheek, her tongue sliding into Leigh-Anne’s mouth easily. Their kiss is slow, and deep. She’s not even really sure how long it lasts, but when she comes up for air, there’s Leigh-Anne, her girlfriend, smiling up at her, and she smiles back, goes in for one more peck, and then sits up on her knees.

Leigh-Anne pulls her legs up so that her feet are flat on the bed, and lays back. Perrie brings her leg over Leigh-Anne’s, interlocking their bodies, carefully aligns their clits onto one another, and then rocks her hips back and forth over Leigh-Anne who begins to do that same thing.

Despite it being her own warning, Perrie is the first one to cave with the moaning; she steadies herself using Leigh-Anne’s knees, throws her head back and lets out long, high-pitched moans while Leigh-Anne grips at the sheets and lets out tiny Ahs that are short but all strung together. 

She reaches down to squeeze Perrie’s leg as her moans grow louder, her eyes squeezing shut. Perrie quickens her pace, reaching down to hold Leigh-Anne’s hand. Her mouth gapes open, but there’s no sound coming out, her eyes are wide, her pupils dilated. She’s completely silent as she climaxes, as if her body is in disbelief of what’s happening. She leans back and circles her hips frantically, letting out a quiet “fuck fuck fuck” when she’s done. Her clit is sensitive, and the added moisture from her coming isn’t helping the situation, but she keeps going.

She looks over to Leigh-Anne who is still holding her hand, her eyes closed, and her voice loud now, echoing Ohs throughout the entire room. She pushes her hips up a bit, seemingly trying to meld them into Perrie’s and her voice goes high, and quiet. She trembles a bit, but Perrie keeps going, working her through her orgasm. When she’s done, her body gives out, she collapses onto the bed, soon followed by a languid Perrie curling up next to her. 

Leigh-Anne turns to face her, smiles, and moves her hair out of her face.  
“You know you broke your own rule.”  
“Well, I couldn’t really help it.” Leigh-Anne smiles at her, and kisses her, intertwining their fingers, and nestling into her chest.

The End.


End file.
